This invention relates to an attachment for use in connection with a toilet seat to maintain the toilet seat in partially raised position when not otherwise in use, thereby prompting the user to raise the seat to prevent wetting of the seat.
Problems have been encountered especially in kindergarten and the early school grades where boys fail to raise the toilet seat resulting in wetting of the seat. Such problems are also encountered in hospitals and institutions where users can't, cannot or will not raise the seat of the toilet to avoid wetting the seat. This problem has become more pronounced in view of the increasing fears regarding the spreading of disease.
The prior art includes attachments to toilet seats such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 719,925 wherein spaced springs are carried by the seat to prevent violent impact with the bowl when the seat is allowed to fall. Other prior art patents illustrating the state of the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 522,324, 952,956 and 953,302.